


Surviving

by your_fave_transboy



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addison Stays, Artist Harry Potter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Callie Is a Good Bro, Canon Bisexual Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_fave_transboy/pseuds/your_fave_transboy
Summary: That’s what it was, just trying to survive, no longer living. After the war ended Hadrien was lost, adrift in a sea of grief and self-hatred, so he decided to leave the Wizarding World. Going onto muggle college and becoming a doctor he spends the few years of his residency drifting from hospital to hospital, until he gets an offer he just can’t refuse.





	1. A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this crossover fandom is drier than my DM's so I figured I'd be the first to write a multi-chapter story that isn't just one-shots. As this goes by episode, some are longer than others because it depends on what happens in that episode. I hope you guys enjoy, I know I like writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titles correspond to the episode btw
> 
> Also, hope you enjoy this rewrite just as much as the original.

  **_They say that everyone has a purpose, that they have value. So what’s my purpose? What am I worth? Seattle. Rainy, cloudy, and downright depressing. Absolutely perfect in my book, especially since it’s the home of my new job. I miss the Wizarding World but they cast me out, and I know when I’m not wanted. I still have some contact inside but other than that it’s just silent, no one looking for the Boy-Who-Lived._**

 

~_~.~_~

 

     I slide out of bed just before my alarm goes off, slapping the offending button with a groan. I pull on a clean pair of jeans and plain black long-sleeve from my trunk before heading downstairs, leaving my sanctuary behind for my first day. I head towards the bathroom to shower but the feeling of another presence makes me stop, trying to remember if I brought anyone home last night. 

 

     “This is…” A deep voice trails off, my pseudo-little sister’s following right after. 

 

     “Humiliating on so many levels. You have to go.” I inch down the stairs to see Meredith wrapped in a blanket while a man sits on the floor, his naked body thankfully hidden behind the couch.

 

     “Why don’t you just come back down here and we’ll pick up where we left off?” I chuckle at his terrible attempt at luring Mere back to “bed”, leaning against the banister. 

 

     “No, seriously, you have to go. I’m late, which is something you don’t want to be on your first day of work, so.” Mere states, throwing the hot guy his clothes as she most likely looks around for her own. 

 

     “So, ah, you actually live here.” Hottie comments, glancing around the dusty room with genuine interest. 

 

     “Nope.” Mere replies, popping the ‘p’ and brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. “Yes, Kind of.” I watch Hottie get dressed with slight interest as he is definitely my type, though now that I know he’s fucked my sister I am not so sure I want to ride that train. 

 

     “Oh, it’s nice. Little dusty, odd, but it’s nice.” I raise a brow at his more than apt description, crossing my arms over my chest as I continue to listen in. ‘Best damn show I’ve seen in a long time.’ “So how do you kind of live here?”

 

     “I moved two weeks ago from Boston, it was my mother’s house, we’re selling it.” Mere rambles, the blanket wrapped tightly around her as Hottie buckles his belt.

 

     “I’m sorry.” ‘What the fuck is he apologizing for?’

 

     “For what?” Mere questions, almost as confused as I am. For one thing, I never saw her leave with anybody or hear them come in. 

 

     “You said was.” Hottie points out, still struggling with his paints for some odd reason. 

 

     “Oh! My mother’s not dead, she’s-you know what? We don’t have to do the thing.” My little sister states, the guy giving her a smirk in return.

 

     “We can do anything you want.” ‘Gotta give him that, he’s as smooth as butter.’

 

     “No, the thing. Exchange the details, pretend we care… Look, I’m gonna go upstairs and take a shower and when I get back, you won’t be here so um, goodbye um...” Mere trails off awkwardly, probably trying to rack her hungover brain for the guy’s name. 

 

     “Derek.” He supplies gently, reaching over to shake her hand. I roll my eyes and retreat back upstairs to the bathroom for a speedy shower. When I get out and wrap a towel around my waist Mere bursts in, looking utterly exhausted after her long night. 

 

     “You know we don’t make the best decisions when it comes to tequila.” I point out with a smirk as I brush my teeth, trying to tame my hair in the process. Even after 11 years of looking like this I still freak out when I see my reflection sometimes. 

 

     “Oh yeah, and what was yours?” I chuckle and brush my hair back from my eyes, smirking at my sister. 

 

     “Going home alone, of course.” I leave her to shower, pulling on my clothes as I jog down the steps. I straighten my skinny jeans and adjust my boxers before pulling out some cereal from the cabinets, though I quickly put it back when I see the expiration date was five years ago. I summon my black leather jacket from the living room and shrug it on just as Mere appears, said woman tossing me my keys.

 

     The drive to the hospital is silent, Mere looking over some papers while I think about the names inked permanently on to my palms. I pull into a spot closest to the door and watch as Mere basically sprints into the hospital, leaving me to follow a bit later, albeit on my own. I slide out of my Jeep and grab my messenger bag from the backseat, swinging it over my shoulder before I head inside. 

 

     I glance around the bustling hospital with interest, thankfully ending up at the information desk. I adopt my Master of Death mask, the one I’ve used since my first year as an intern when I realized that being soft was going to get me nowhere. 

 

     “Hadrien Black, I have a meeting with Chief Webber,” I state gruffly, a dull throbbing in the back of my head making me realize just how much I drank last night. The woman gives me directions and a flirty smile, batting her eyelashes as if that will entice me enough for a night of my time. I take the lift up to the Chief’s office and stride down the hall confidently, only faltering a bit at the beginning when the doors slide open, the way people openly stare reminding me too much of my first day in the Wizarding World. 

 

     I find his office without much of a struggle, granted it does have glass walls so I couldn’t really miss it. I knock on the door gently, adjusting my bag once more when I hear a faint ‘come in’. I open the door and step inside silently, the Chief standing up to greet me with a large smile on his face. 

 

     “Hadrien, welcome to Seattle!” Richard pulls me into a hug as soon as I’m close enough, the sudden contact making me stiffen. “How are you settling in?” I think of a response while he leans against his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

 

     “It’s nice here, I like it.” I finally state, brushing my hair back. “Plus Mere is here so it’s sort of like being back in Boston.” Uncle Richard nods his understanding, still giving me that same smile that he did all those years ago. 

 

     “Are you looking to start today or just get settled in? Your office, of course, is with the others on the top floor so feel free to make it your own.” 

 

     “I plan to start today, get my bearings. This place is definitely different than Boston but I assume they’re pretty similar, right Uncle Richard?” I give him a slight smirk as I take a step back to the door. “I’m going to start today, I don’t feel like sitting in my new office while there are a million opportunities below me.” 

 

     “Always eager for a new adventure.” He states fondly, moving around his desk and taking a seat at his desk. “Well, I’ll be seeing you Hadrien.” I take that as a dismissal and quickly leave his office, breathing a sigh of relief when I get back in the lift. I end up on the top floor and head to the very end of the hall, two empty offices to the right and left of mine. 

 

     I set my bag down on the dark metal desk and glance around the dimly lit room with a sigh. Thankfully there are two-way mirrors so I can just wave my hand to change the wall color, the off-white giving me a headache. There we go, dark gray. There’s already a black leather couch and a glass coffee table along with my desk so I leave that as is. 

 

     I go to leave but stop when I note a bag hanging off the back of my desk chair. I do a quick spell to make sure it’s not something harmful before unzipping it, giving an almost smile when I realize what it is. I pull out the lab coat, trading it out with my leather jacket and straighten my collar. I conjure up a mirror and apply a Sticking Charm to the back before placing on the back of the door. I make sure I look presentable before leaving my office, tapping into my gifts to find Mere. 

 

     I take the lift all the way down to the bottom floor and find her in the cafeteria with some other interns. I grab an apple and a bottle of water from the line before joining her newfound “friends”, taking the seat beside her. I ignore the other interns, who were apparently never taught that it’s rude to stare and smirk at my little sister. 

 

     “How’s your first day going?” I inquire curiously, biting into my apple with a slight grin as I realize how many questions her fellow interns are going to ask her. 

 

     “Great, I’ve got my very own patient.” She replies with mock cheerfulness, “Too bad she’s an annoying pain in my ass.” I chuckle and nod my understanding, remembering the very first patient Ellis gave me. ‘Yeah, he inevitably died but that’s not the point.’

 

     “Oh yeah, you’ll get those all the time. Annoying patients, weird patients. The enjoyable ones are few and far between, love.” I tease, nudging my tiny pseudo-sibling with my elbow as I eat. Finally, I turn to the others seated around us, their staring making my skin crawl in the worst way. “Can I help you?” I ask coldly, arching a brow at them in a very Snape-like manner. 

 

     “You’re Hadrien Black, the Hadrien Black!” One of them exclaims in a whisper, her eyes wide and filled with awe. “You are like one of the best surgeons in the world! You  revolutionized surgery in the field!” I feel a bit uncomfortable as she continues to gush about my accomplishments so I hold up a hand to stop her, the intern immediately falling silent. ‘Like an obedient pup, or at least a smart one.’

 

     “What’s your name?” I question curtly, waiting patiently for the intern to stop bumbling like a moron. 

 

     “Yang, Cristina Yang.” 

 

     “Alright Yang, lesson one of many.” I start, fixing the woman with a steely glare. “Do not rave about your idols, it makes you seem desperate. You will make a name for yourself, do not worry about mine.” Mere smirks behind her sandwich before kicking my ankle, basically telling me to knock it the fuck off. 

 

     “Anyway,” Yang begins, glancing at me apprehensively before turning to the others. “Did you know Meredith is inbred?” I roll my eyes at that stupid term, honestly surprised that it’s being used across the country. 

 

     “It’s not uncommon around here to be a doctor’s-” One of the others starts, though Yang is quick to cut him off.

 

     “No, like royally inbred. Her mother is Ellis Grey.” 

 

      “No way, like, the Ellis Grey?” A blonde woman exclaims, obviously not having heard that you need to eat whenever you can as an intern.

 

     “Who’s Ellis Grey?” I turn to the one that asked the ridiculous question and give a short bark of laughter. 

 

     “You’re kidding right?” I ask incredulously, wondering why the boy is even a doctor. “The Grey Method? Where did you go to med school, Mexico? She’s won the Harper Avery, twice, kid.” He blushes to the tip of his ears and tries to bumble out an answer, but I just wave him off. 

 

     “I would kill to have Ellis Grey as a mother. I would kill to be Ellis Grey.” I chuckle darkly and peer at Mere, instantly finding that certain look in her eye that tells me it’s time to change the subject. 

 

     “How exactly is Katie Bryce?” I question, grabbing my bottle of water off the table with a raised brow. 

 

     “If I hadn’t taken the Hippocratic oath, I’d Kevorkian her with my bare hands.” She deadpans, the seriousness of her comment making me chuckle while the other interns just stare at us. I go to reply with my own joke but stop when I see a fellow Attending approach our table, falling silent and into the background. 

 

     “Afternoon interns. It’s posted, but I thought I’d share the good news personally.” I raise a brow at Mere from beside her but keep quiet, waiting patiently for him to continue. “As you know, the honor of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the most promise. As I’m running the OR today, I got to make that choice.” Dr. Burke, I believe, states with a very misleading smile. 

 

     “Congratulations, Dr. O’Malley. You’ll scrub in for an appendectomy this afternoon.” I tune out the rest of the conversation until the slightly arrogant Attending leaves, turning to the intern with a smirk. 

 

     “Wow, I’m not surprised at all.” I drawl, offering Mere my hand as I get to my feet. “I want to meet your annoying patient.” Mere takes the escape I give her and follows me out of the cafeteria gratefully. We get to the room but as I soon as I see parents I allow Mere to handle it, definitely not into that particular aspect of my job. 

 

     Turns out Dr. Burke is no longer in charge of the teenager’s case, according to Dr. Bailey it’s the new neurosurgeon, Dr. Shepherd. I get a sinking feeling when I recognize the surgeon in question, though it takes Mere a few seconds longer. Derek glances our way and then looks down at a chart in his hand, then appears to have a sudden realization as he looks back at us in surprise. 

 

     Mere promptly turns on her heel and drags me back through the door we just came in. We turn a corner before Shepherd is behind us, a dopey grin on his face as he pulls Mere into a staircase, leaving me alone. I roll my eyes and instead head towards the O.R. where O’Malley is doing his Appy, intent on getting a good seat. I end up standing in the back as the arrogance of interns annoys me too much, though I still got a good view. I cross my arms over my chest, eyeing Yang as she walks in.

 

     “10 bucks says he messes up the McBurney.” I glance at one of the interns, surprised to hear betting taking place around me. If Ellis had heard us betting against our fellow doctors she’d be downright livid.

 

     “20 says he cries,” Yang comments, grinning at the obnoxious man. 

 

     “I’ll put 20 on a total meltdown.”  _ ‘Jesus fuck, they have no faith in the poor bastard at all.’ _

 

     “50 says he pulls the whole thing off,” Mere states, turning to glare at the rest of them so I take my chance and slide in beside her. “That’s one of us down there, the first one. Where the hell is your loyalty?” I smirk to myself and glance back at the boy, chuckling at his visible nervousness. Mere smiles at me tiredly before the operation begins, the interns whooping with delight when the scalpel is in his hand. 

 

     He does well at the beginning, even with Dr. Burke standing over his shoulder, like their very own Snape. Too bad he rips the cecum when trying to invert the stump, the intern seeming to choke. I watch silently as O’Malley panics, Burke inevitably having to take over and save the poor girl before she bleeds to death. 

 

     “Guess you’re out 50,” I comment to Mere absently, returning her glare with a smirk as I follow her out of the theatre. I let her talk me into joining the other interns, though it took promises of tequila and pizza. I lean against the wall while they talk, not participating but listening. Getting a feel for these interns, their personalities as well as the probability that they’ll be surgeons. Mere and Yang are a definite, but Stevens and O’Malley are too soft. They will either switch or quit being a doctor altogether. 

 

     “007, they’re calling me 007 aren’t they?” 

 

     “No one’s calling you 007,” Mere and Stevens reply simultaneously, the blonde woman stretching her back as she’s obviously feeling the strain of a 48-hour shift already. 

 

     “I was on the elevator and Murphy whispered 007.” I roll my eyes and step forward, glaring at the slightly pathetic boy. ‘That may be cruel but I am not the little child I used to be.’

 

     “Look, how many times do we have to hear this? So what you fucked up, we’ve all made mistakes, and will continue to do so.” I murmur lowly, not needing to raise my voice for this to be menacing. “It’s not about what they think of you or what name they use, it’s about you becoming a better surgeon than them. Don’t let the use of that nickname break your spirit, rise up in spite of it. I’ll see you later Mere, the stench of interns makes me sick.” 

 

     I stride away from the group and wander around for a bit, eventually finding the ER and a nurses station. I introduce myself to the ones that are working before throwing myself into work,  stitching up people without hesitation. Eventually, the ER is filled with the less pertinent cases only so I try and find Mere. 

 

     I end up outside Katie Bryce’s room, watching closely as the teen seizes and Mere freezes in place. I get ready to go in and help but before I do she gets it together, giving the nurses the info they need. I can see she’s overwhelmed but now is definitely not the time, granted the fact that Shepherd isn’t answering his page doesn’t help either. The patient begins to flat-line and I really wish to help but this is part of the job, I can’t coddle Mere just because we’re family. 

 

     Thankfully Mere gets her shit together and gets Sinus Rhythm back, Shepherd running in just a little too late. He brushes past me without a second glance and stares at the scene before him, looking like he’s new to the whole doctor thing. 

 

     “What the hell happened?” Shepherd exclaims, looking to my sister and the nurses for some type of answer. 

 

     “She had a seizure and her heart stopped.” Mere states in a rush, glancing at me for a split second as Shepherd steps forward. 

 

     “You-”, I cut him off with a sharp glare as he goes to lecture her, totally not wanting just her to take the blame for this. 

 

     “ _You_ should answer your pager the first time, Dr. Shepherd. She is an intern, not a neurosurgeon, but you are. Do not admonish her for your mistake.” I growl lowly, returning his glare with an even stronger one of my own. I spin on my heel with my coat billowing out behind me, Mere following behind me slowly. 

 

     I lessen my pace and instead let her lead, keeping a safe distance when Bailey approaches as well. We keep striding down the hallway, Mere as if she’s in a daze and me just trying to keep her safe. I hear someone call her name but then we’re out the door, rain immediately soaking through my jacket and shirt. I hold Mere’s hair back as she begins to vomit into the bushes, rubbing her back in slow circles until she’s done. 

 

     “It’s your first day, don’t let that prick get to you.” I murmur gently, glaring at Yang until she goes back inside. I make sure she’s okay before heading up to my office to change, my thoughts running a mile a minute. 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

**_They say being a surgeon is hard. They don’t know the half of it. It’s long nights and even longer days. It’s rude patients and trying so hard to save them, but they die anyway. It’s about sacrifices and compromises, all for a paycheck. But that’s what I love about this job, I get to save a life. I hold someone’s future in my hands, and soon Mere will do the same._ **

 

     I glance up from my sketchbook, a knock on my door startling me out of my internal musings. Mere walks in with a tired smile, falling back against the door with an even more tired sigh. I push myself off the couch and step in front of her with two short strides, pulling her into a tight hug. 

 

     “C’mon, let’s go home,” I whisper in her ear, pulling away to gather my stuff together before leading her out of my office. I check for Shepherd as we walk, making sure he’s nowhere near us as we head towards the exit. I don’t like nor trust him, no matter how smitten Mere seems to be with him already. 

 

     As I drive I realize that everything I went through, all of it, was just a stepping stone to today. Every day I am one step closer to finding my soulmates, a step closer to real happiness, not the high I get when I’m in the OR. It’ll be real, and I will be all they’ll need. 


	2. The First Cut is The Deepest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the end of the story :) Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or Harry Potter as I am making no money off this yadda yadda. Also, I don't speak Chinese, this is all from Google Translate.

**I think a lot about what would’ve happened had I not become the Master of Death. Would I have married Ginny and popped out a few ginger babies? Maybe I would’ve gone on to be an Auror like the world thought I should be. The only thing I know, I would have never been truly happy there.**

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

     “Hadrien, hurry up!” I roll my eyes at Mer but follow her out the door anyway, brushing my hair out of my eyes as I slide into the driver’s seat. I break the speed limit just a bit to get her to the hospital on time, though I do eye the roommate wanted paper in her hand warily. 

 

      “If you wanted help paying for shit, all you have to do is ask!” I call out as she speed-walks towards the entrance, smirking when she turns around to face. 

 

     “You know your money is invalid!” I roll my eyes as I grab my bag from the backseat, straightening my leather jacket once more before adopting my doctor mask. I head up to my office to grab my coat before actually starting the day. By that, I mean picking up my iced latte from the coffee cart, the one thing Americans have over tea, and a hot chocolate for Mere.

 

     I meet back up with Mere by the lift, though I can admit that I freeze for a second when I see Shepherd standing there as well. I debate taking the stairs or being subjected to their awkwardness, in the end choosing the latter. I press myself into the corner as far from the arrogant Neurosurgeon as I possibly can, choosing to ignore him altogether. 

 

     “Seattle has ferry boats,” Shepherd states, not even looking up from his phone as he speaks. “I didn’t know that. I’ve been living here six weeks and I didn’t know there were ferryboats.” 

 

     “Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides.” Mer points out, grinning over at me while I shake my head. 

 

      “Hence the ferry boats,” Shepherd replies, still typing away. “Now I have to like it here. I’m from New York, genetically engineered to hate anywhere that isn’t Manhattan but I have a thing for ferry boats.”  _ ‘That sounds so wrong honestly.’ _

 

     “I’m not going out with you,” Mer suddenly states, not meeting my eyes as I give her an incredulous look.

 

      “Did I ask you to go out with me?” Shepherd retorts, craning his neck back to grin at my little sister. “Do you want to go out with me?” 

 

      “I’m not dating you and I’m definitely not sleeping with you again.” I roll my eyes and pull out my phone to check my emails, anything to not have to listen to them. “You’re my boss.” 

 

      “I’m your boss’s boss.” 

 

     “You’re my teacher, and my teacher’s teacher,” Mer stresses, trying to get the prat to see her side of things. 

 

     “I’m your sister, I’m your daughter.” The Neurosurgeon mutters, the strange statement making me raise a brow.  _ ‘What the bloody fuck do they teach Americans?’ _

 

     “You’re sexually harassing me.”  _ ‘Woah, zero to a hundred real bloody quick.’ _

 

     “I’m riding an elevator!” Shepherd shoots back, glancing back at Mer for a split second.

 

      “So this line, is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?” He turns around to face Mer, smirking slightly and making no indication that he sees me. Mer regards him silently for a second before dropping her files and laying one on him. I busy myself with an email to Hermione while they do their thing, praising Merlin when the doors slide open. 

 

     I follow Mer down the hall silently, not even thinking about commenting on her lack of judgment. When we slip into the room I realize what happened to the victim, a flashback to the Snatchers popping up before I can stop it. 

 

     “25-year-old female found down at the park. Status post-trauma.” The paramedic states, checking the victim over. “She came in with a GCS of six, B.P. 80 over 60. The exam is significant for blunt head trauma; unequal breath sounds, right pupil dilated, and she’s ready for an x-ray.” Mer freezes so I take over, calling out to whatever nurse is listening. 

 

     “Call ahead to clear a C.T. and let them know we’re coming. Load up the portable monitor and call respiratory for a ventilator.” I state, nudging Mer to knock her out of whatever trance she’s in. She pages Shepherd while I hit up Burke, the three of us getting to work on the poor girl. 

 

     “She’s gonna spend a hell of a long time in recovery and rehab,” Shepherd mutters, not looking up from her head as Burke and I try and fix the rest of her. 

 

     “If she survives,” I reply darkly, itching to give it to whoever had the nerve to treat her like this. 

 

     “What is she, like 5’2” and a 100 pounds?” Burke questions, handing me a scalpel before I even ask for it. “She’s still breathing after what this guy did to her? If they catch the guy they should castrate him.” _ ‘That’s some points in my book Burke.’ _

 

     “See how shredded her hands are?” I point out, nodding down to her mangled fingertips. “She tried to fight back.” 

 

     “Tried to? Rape kit came back negative, she kicked his ass.” I grin behind my mask at the thought, glad that the man didn’t take that from her. 

 

     “So we have a warrior among us, huh?” Burke murmurs, glancing around the room at our assisting nurses.

 

     “Allison, her name is Allison.” I supply softly, placing my hand over hers and sending a bit of magic through her to help the process. “I think I may have found the cause of the rupture.” I grab the forceps and pull something out, holding it up for the others to hopefully identify it. 

 

     “Oh my god,” Mer gasps, staring in shock at whatever the hell I’m holding. “She bit it off.” 

 

     “What are you talking about, spit it out, Grey,” Burke asks, peering closely at my sister as I begin to chuckle. ‘ _ Now this girl here is a real fighter.’ _

 

     “She bit off hi-his penis,” She finally spits out, every other man in the room twitching simultaneously. I wink at Mer as we finish up with Allison, slipping out of the O.R. to clean up. Shepherd and Burke join me after a few minutes to wash up, both of them eyeing me as I dry my hands.

 

     “If she can fight the infection, she’ll be fine,” Burke states, looking through the glass at the nurses who’re cleaning up after us.  _ ‘We’re like glorified children.’ _

 

     “It all depends on if she wakes up or not in the next 72 hours.” Shepherd retorts, turning to go but Burke stops him. 

 

     “We should get a drink later. You can tell me the long story of what makes a hotshot doc leave the Big Apple for Seattle.” I smirk to myself as I go to slip past my fellow surgeons, not wanting to get in the middle of their pissing contest. I work in the Pit alongside Stevens for a little while before meeting up with Mer at one of the nurse’s stations, alongside Bambi who already annoys the piss out of me. 

 

     “What is that?” He questions, peering at the red cooler curiously as if he expects it to do a trick or something.

 

     “Don’t ask, you don’t wanna know,” Mer replies simply, gathering files with a sigh. 

 

     “I do want to know, really.” Bambi pushes, not giving up because he’s a stubborn prat. 

 

     “It’s a severed penis,” I finally snap, delighting in the horrified look that passes through his face. 

 

     “Okay, I didn’t really want to know.” He mumbles, looking anywhere but at the cooler now.  _ ‘Curiosity killed the cat, O’Malley.’ _ While I look over some files to find something interesting Bambi slips into the office with Mer, the two of them conversing over something I  have no business listening to. However, when they slip down the corridor I can’t help but follow, intrigued by where the pair could be slipping off to. 

 

     I end up on the Peds floor, both of them speaking gibberish to the babies behind the window. I lean against the wall and just watch them, glad to see Mer smile today even if it’s over a small human. When Bambi is paged I sidle up alongside her and smirk, glancing down at my little sister who’s still talking to the babies. I study each of the other ones until a certain one catches my eye, his skin taking an almost blue tint. 

 

     “Hadrien, do you see it too?” I nod slowly and back away, running a hand through my hair nervously. I can hear my pager in the back of my mind while I have a debate about what I should do.  _ ‘Baby or pager?’ _

 

    “Talk to a Peds nurse okay? Tell them what you saw.” I state, fixing Mer with a steely look. “Do not, and I repeat, do not do anything yourself.” She nods so I take my leave, running through the halls until I reach the ER. I find a teenager with a GSW waiting for me in Trauma 1, immediately rushing into action. 

 

     I dig out the bullet, that is thankfully still intact, only for him to start bleeding out. I have to improvise so we can get him to an O.R. before he bleeds out, just clipping them together as well as I can. I have to call in Bailey to assist me as they’re appearing quicker than I can get to them, the resident eager to help me. We work quickly and get the bleeders under control, with both of us working it goes pretty quick. 

 

     We close up once the kid’s out of danger and there’s no trace of shrapnel anywhere, personally glad the bullet missed any vital organs. Before I go I tap into my gift, letting out a deep breath when I realize his light isn’t fading. I scrub out and immediately head for a coffee cart as I am in desperate need of a pick-me-up. I grab an iced latte before heading down to the Pit to assist with anything small, surprised to find Stevens just leaning against a wall. 

 

     “What are you doing?” I question quietly, not wanting to draw attention to us and letting the patients know they’re being treated by an incompetent intern. 

 

     “She won’t let me stitch her up and I don’t speak Chinese,” Stevens mutters, nodding towards an older woman who’s sitting on the bed. “I can’t get ahold of the translator either.” I hum thoughtfully and hand the girl my coffee. I approach the woman slowly and pull up a seat to study the gash on her arm more closely.

 

     “你好，女士，我能看看你的手臂嗎 **(** **Nǐ hǎo, nǚshì, wǒ néng kàn kàn nǐ de shǒubì)**?” I inquire, giving her the nicest smile I can muster.

 

     “醫生，我沒有任何保險. **(Yīshēng, wǒ méiyǒu rènhé bǎoxiǎn)**.” She whispers as if the others will suddenly begin to understand us.

 

     “那就是我們之間，女士。 **(** **Nà jiùshì wǒmen zhī jiān, nǚshì),"** I reply with a wink, motioning for Stevens to come over. 

 

     “I need an anesthetic, please,” I state, holding the woman’s hand while the intern scurries off.  “你叫什麼名字？ **(** **Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì)?** ”

 

     “Lei,” I continue to smile while Stevens comes back with a syringe, a determined look on her face. We wait a few minutes for the numbing agent to take effect before I stitch her up, handing the woman some gauze and some antiseptic on her way out. I tug off my gloves and toss them in a bin as I pass, stopping in front of Stevens. 

 

    “If there’s any other problem with a translator page me, I got it,” I inform her, giving her a brief nod before going to check on Allison. I see Mer and Shepherd there so I decide to come back later, not wanting to get in the way of that. I think about going to grab some food but my pager goes off so I put that off for a little while longer. I jog to O.R. 1 to find that the missing rapist showed up outside, Mer and Yang scrubbing in already. I do the same before joining Bailey inside, the darker part of me wanting to let my scalpel “slip” while we check the damage. 

 

    “Why are we not attempting to re-attach the severed penis, interns?” I question, glancing up when I hear Mer and Yang talking quietly.  _ ‘When did they become friends? We’ve been here two days.’ _

    “Teeth don’t slice, they tear. You can only attach with a clean cut.” Yang states, reminding me a bit of Hermione in her pursuit for success. “If she wanted to slice him off with a knife…” I grin maliciously behind my mask at Yang, glad to see she isn’t just a kiss ass. 

 

     “Besides, the digestive juices didn’t leave much of the flesh to work with,” Mer adds in eyeing the unconscious man with thinly veiled disgust. 

 

     “Right, so what do we do?” Bailey inquires, looking up at the interns expectantly.

 

     “Sew him up minus a large part of the family jewels,” Yang replies, her comment almost making me laugh. Almost. 

 

     “And his outlook?” 

 

     “He’ll be urinating out of a bag for a very, very long time. Not to mention he’ll never be able to have sex again.” Mer informs, her eyes glinting with her own brand of malice and mischief. “Too bad really.”

 

     “A shame,” Yang puts forth, easily seen grinning behind her own mask. I hold out my hand for a needle before beginning to stitch him up. 

 

     “Let’s all take a moment to grieve,” I deadpan, glaring down at the man with no amount of pity in my body. Once I finish stitching him up the nurses wheel him to wherever while I scrub out, Bailey glancing over at me every so often. 

 

     “Where are you from, Dr. Black?” I raise a brow at the sudden question, unsure of why exactly she’s asking. 

 

     “London, but I studied here as you probably know. What do you really want to ask me?” I question, drying my hands almost mechanically as she turns to face me.  _'I've been in too many magazines for her not to know this.'_

 

     “Why did you come to Seattle when you had a position at Mayo? The best clinic in the U.S?” She inquires, looking at me strangely as if I’m a puzzle she’s trying to solve. “What did Richard offer you? Chief of Surgery? A nice signing bonus?” I chuckle darkly and shake my head, tossing my towel into the bin.

 

     “I came for Mer because she’s family. I was an intern under Ellis Grey, I know exactly how much Meredith’s childhood  _ sucked  _ because that woman was never around.” I bite back, my magic beginning to flare up but not enough for her to feel it. “I met Mer when I was 26, my first year as an intern. I was usually tasked with watching her when Ellis was busy, so all the time. I went to her school play because Ellis scheduled a surgery for the same day, and told her daughter it was more important than her.” I take a deep breath as I feel my blood begin to boil at the mere thought of the horrendous woman, not wanting to take it out on Bailey.

 

     “I didn’t come here for money, for Chief of Surgery, none of it. I came for my little sister who needs me, and I’ll stay until she doesn’t want me anymore.” I murmur, brushing past the smaller woman and out of the O.R. I get a page from Stevens so I head back down to the Pit, surprised to see Lei back again so soon.

 

     “She walked back in a few minutes again and she won’t leave, Dr. Black,” Stevens informs quietly once I’m close enough, giving me a very hopeful look. I nod and step towards Lei with a gentle smile, glancing down at her arm to see it’s fine and still wrapped.  _ ‘So it’s not that.’ _

 

    “雷，怎麼了？ **(** **Léi, zěnmeliǎo?)** **?** ” I inquire, the smaller woman grabbing my hand and tugging me towards the exit. “有人受傷嗎? **(Yǒurén shòushāng ma?)** ” She nods frantically so I grab some supplies and follow her out into the rain, instantly drenched in seconds. I follow her to an alleyway across the street where a younger woman is huddled under the dumpster, a cloth pressed to her forehead, a cardboard box the only thing keeping her dry. I kneel down beside her as she pulls the rag away to reveal a significant gash, swearing in my head.

 

    “它不是很深，但我需要清理它。 **(Tā bùshì hěn shēn, dàn wǒ xūyào qīnglǐ tā)**. ” I state gently, checking her reaction to light with my pen. 

 

    “Machine broke in factory,” She murmurs softly, English a bit broken but still understandable. “Fall.” 

 

    “Well, if you come inside I could help you,” I inform, a bit worried that she’s going to get sick from the less unsanitary alleyway. 

 

    “No, no, no inside, jail.” I raise a brow and turn to the older woman in confusion.

 

     “But she came inside,” I point out, trying to understand why she won’t let me help her. 

 

      “She green card, me no.” Realization hits me and I nod, pulling out the supplies I snagged on my way. 

 

      “Then we’ll do it here,” I mutter, the sound of footsteps making me look up, only to see Stevens standing there. I say nothing as I stitch the girl up, working quickly and as safely as I can given the conditions I'm working in. When I’m done I wrap her up like her mother before sending them off, making sure they know to come back in two weeks to get the stitches out. I toss my trash into the dumpster before turning to Stevens, giving the intern the strongest glare I can muster. 

 

      “You speak of this to no one, Stevens,” I whisper menacingly, watching the intern gulp nervously with nothing less than delight.  _ ‘I have definitely embraced my new role.’ _ I brush past her and jog back across the street, slipping into an alleyway beside the hospital and apparating into my office. I dry my clothes with a wave of my hand but change out of them anyway, not wanting to draw suspicion to myself, grabbing my bag on the way out.

 

     I decide to find Mer, who is unsurprisingly on the Peds floor again, only to find her talking to Burke. I catch the end of there conversation, something about Mer not going over a doctor’s head, and swear.  _ ‘Of course, she did exactly what I told her not to.’ _ When she sees me she smiles all innocent but I don’t budge, too used to it by now. I roll my eyes and step towards her, crossing my arms over my chest loosely.

 

   “You did the thing didn’t you?” I question, arching a brow as she lowers her head like a chastised teenager. 

 

    “I did the thing,” She pouts, the sight making me chuckle quietly. “But I was right.” 

 

     “I’ll give you that, let's go home,” I state, bumping her shoulder lightly as we turn to the elevator. “Shit, I need to go check on Allison.” I press a quick kiss to Mer’s forehead before running off to the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator at this point. I find Shepherd still sitting with the young woman, strangely surprising seeing as how most doctors don’t really care about their patients in this manner. 

 

     “How is she?” I ask quietly, shutting the door behind me and leaning against the cool glass. 

 

     “No change.” He replies simply, not elaborating as he continues to flip through the files in his hand. 

 

    “Have you been here all night?”

 

     “Yep, you know I have four sisters,” He states, “Very girl, tons of kids. If I was in a coma they’d all be here, I’d want them here. Not having no one? I can’t imagine that, can you?” 

 

      “Parents died when I was about 15 months old, leaving me with my aunt and uncle who weren’t particularly fond of me, so yeah I can.” I admit, not giving the neurosurgeon the full extent on how much they hated my presence. “I was alone until I turned eleven, then I went off to a boarding school and met my best friend, Ron.” 

 

    “What about him, wouldn’t he be here?” Shepherd asks, peering up at me as I tell as little of my story as I can whilst still getting the point across. 

 

     “No, once he found out I fancy blokes as well as girls he quickly distanced himself. I gave it about a month before letting go and doing what I wanted to. I enrolled in Harvard soon after and moved to the states.” Shepherd whistles as I continue to stare at Allison, wondering if I was in her place would anyone besides Mer show up. 

 

     “Shitty friends,” He points out as if I didn’t already know. “Do you not have any other friends, besides Meredith that is?” 

 

     “None in the States,” I retort, running a hand through my slightly damp hair with a sigh. “Goodnight Shepherd.” I leave Allison’s room and meet back up with Mer in the lobby, smiling at the woman I consider my sister. We step outside to find the other three milling about in the parking lot, Mer running jogging to catch up to them. I roll my eyes as I hang back, still slightly smiling as today hasn’t been terrible for once. I turn around while I’m walking and study the hospital, my home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你好，女士，我可以看看你的手臂嗎 - Hello, madam, can I see your arm?
> 
> 醫生，我沒有任何保險。- Doctor, I don't have any insurance.
> 
> 那就是我們之間，女士。- That is between us, madam.
> 
> 你叫什麼名字？- What is your name?
> 
> ~_~ The Second Interaction ~_~
> 
> 雷，怎麼了？- Lei, what's wrong?
> 
> 有人受傷嗎? - Is someone injured?
> 
> 它不是很深，但我需要清理它。- It's not very deep, but I need to clean it up.


End file.
